Already Taken
by Kitkat9066
Summary: Set from when Rose goes to that party in Saint Vladamirs with the lust charm on Victor gave her. What happens when there's lust charms, dancing and karaoke? And Mia calling Rose a slut? A dead blonde and furious Rose. Violence.


**_This is a new story _**

* * *

Already Taken

Chapter 1: 

The full moon was at it's brightest and I pulled on my black strapless dress that Lissa got me and I put on the necklace Victor got me as a present.

I heard Mason knock on my door and I quickly ran out, locking my door on the way out and I skipped down the hall, eager to see Dimitri. Mason had to jog to catch up to me and he looked at me as if I was crazy because I had my hands up and spinned, looking up at the moon and thinking of Dimitri's dark brown eyes and sighed dreamily.

I heard a chuckle and a really girlie laugh and looked up to see Dimitri chuckling at _me_ and Alberta laughing.

"I've never seen Rose like this before," Alberta said. "I could get used of it. You must have that effect Belikov." Alberta nudged Dimitri and I ran up to them both and hung off their shoulders like a little kid and looked up at them.

"Of course he is! Who else could get me like this?" I exclaimed. "Elmo?" I asked sarcastically.

Dimitri looked at me shocked and Mason looked at me like I was crazy. "Rose, have you been drinking?" Mason asked.

"No, why?" I asked him confusedly. "I only had Creaming Soda lately."

"Oh this is awkward," Alberta said.

I was on my tippie toes and bouncing lightly. Dimitri grinned. "Rose, if you have soo much energy why don't you run some laps?" Dimitri asked and Alberta laughed.

I grabbed Dimitri's hand. "I'd rather dance," I said. "With you," I added.

I started dragging Dimitri off and he looked at Alberta worriedly. "Can't help ya Belikov, that girl would murder me otherwise," Alberta said, laughing and shaking her head and I just glared at her and dragged Dimitri into the centre of the floor and Mason groaned and followed along.

I asked the DJ for an upbeat song, maybe some 50cent or something and he put on a really good song that I absolutely loved and I blew him a kiss which made him blush bright red and for Mason to chuckle. "I feel bad for that guy," Mason said. "The Rose charm gets to everyone."

I started dancing, moving my hips from side to side and then Dimitri tried walking away but I just grabbed onto behind his neck and got closer and leaned backwards, letting my hair fall backwards and I came upwards in a sexy like way and he went to turn around.

"Rose," Dimitri said, almost sighing it. He sounded disapproving.

The song soon finished and it came onto a really fast song that was more for like crumping and break dancing so I looked at Mason and winked then he got Eddie and the group along. By now, everybody had cleared the room and stayed to the edges but I still made Dimitri stay.

I started crumping while the guys behind me did stunts like backflips, front flips and double front or back flips and head spins and other stuff. I did a few seconds of crumping then I did a few backflips back to the guys and started they put their hands in and I stood up.

"3, 2, 1," Mason counted down and then they all threw me up into the air and I did about to backflips while side spinning and then landed and we did that a few times until I landed into the splits and they helped me up again and then Dimitri (very surprisingly) walked over and started doing backflips and stuff, _and break dancing. _

Everyone's eyes were wide and I heard gasping, Dimitri blew us group away.

"Oooh, dance-a-thon!" the DJ shouted into the mic. Suddenly the trampolines that were hidden under the floorboards sprang up and they relied on as floor and me and Dimitri went head on but I won in the end. Everyone was cheering and I was sweaty from head-to-toe. "Now we have Kareoke!" the DJ shouted.

"Rose!" Lissa chanted. "Rose, Rose, Rose!"

Mason and Eddie grinned at me evilly. "Rose, Rose, Rose!" they chanted and soon everyone else was.

"Come on Rose, get up here!" the DJ shouted and I got carried up on stage by a large group of people.

I got put on the stage and handed a microphone.

I requested my song feeling quite proud of myself and looked at Dimitri all the way through it.

_"Under a lovers' sky  
gonna be with you  
and no one's gonna be around  
if you think that you won't fall  
well just wait until  
til the sun goes down "_

Everone cheered and didn't notice me mainly looking at Dimitri while singing the song, but Dimitri did.

_"underneath the starlight - starlight_  
_there's a magical feeling - so right_  
_it'll steal your heart tonight"_

Dimitri smirked up at me and mouthed words to me that made me glare at him. "I never knew you liked clich_e_ songs," he mouthed and I glared and mouthed back, "Only because of you." At that he looked down at his feet.

_"you can try to resist_  
_try to hide from my kiss_  
_but you know_  
_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_Deep in the dark_  
_you'll surrender your heart_  
_but you know_  
_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_no, you can't fight it_  
_it's gonna get to your heart_

_there's no escape from love_  
_was a gentle breeze_  
_weaves it's spell upon your heart_  
_no matter what you think_  
_it won't be too long_  
_til your in my arms_  
_underneath the starlight - starlight_  
_we'll be lost in the rhythm - so right_  
_feel it steal your heart tonight"_

I'd have Dimitri in the end, I _had _to.

_"you can try to resist_  
_try to hide from my kiss_  
_but you know_  
_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_Deep in the dark_  
_you'll surrender your heart_  
_but you know_  
_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_no you can't fight it_  
_no matter what you do_  
_the night is gonna get to you_

_don't try then_  
_you're never win_

_part of me the starlight - starlight_  
_there's a magic feeling - so right_  
_it will steal your heart tonight_

_you can try to resist_  
_try to hide from my kiss_  
_but you know_  
_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_Deep in the dark_  
_you'll surrender your heart_  
_but you know_  
_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_no, you can't fight it"_

Dimitri was looking up at me with an expression in his eyes, I thought it was love but I had to be kidding myself and be delusional.

_"you can try to resist_  
_try to hide from my kiss_  
_but you know_  
_don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_Deep in the dark_  
_you'll surrender your heart_  
_but you know_  
_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_  
_no, you can't fight it_  
_it's gonna get to your heart"_

I finished the song and I knew I sounded just like LeAnne Rimes while singing it because one girl screamed out "She sounds like LeAnne Rimes!" and that made a lot of people laugh and most people looked at me shocked.

Nobody else decided to sing because probably embarrassment but I heard commotion at the back of the room and Lissa was scared so I made my way up the back and there was the little bitch Mia pushing Lissa around.

I grabbed Mia by her shoulder and ripped her away from Lissa and stood my position in front of Lissa. "What the fuck are you doing whore?" Mia screamed at me. "If you ever touch me with your filthy, slutty hands again-" Mia got cut off by her scream as my fist flung out and punched her in the nose, there was a huge crunch and I felt a bit relieved and some girls jumped back, squealing.

I got a few more punches in until the Guardians came and pried me away from Mia.

"Don't ever call me a fucking slut again, little girl!" I screamed at her.

Lissa took off crying, bursting into tears and running away.

"You better watch out! Only God knows where you put those hands!" She yelled.

I got angry then and tried to escape from my captives. "Take that back or you'll be in intensive care for the rest of your sad, pathetic life!" I yelled back.

"I'll never apologize to you! You're a blood whore, isn't that why you let Lissa feed off of you while you two were running from the Academy?" Mia screamed at me.

The bitch took it to far, I knew they could stop me before but now I wasn't so sure because all I seen was red and then I lunged forward at Mia and held her by her neck against a wall and started punching the shit outta that bitch while Guardians tried to pry me away, I think it ended in them giving me a drug to put me to sleep because there was a sharp pain in my arm where I was holding Mia and then I fell and there was blackness.


End file.
